Ash's New Adventure
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: After saying goodbye to all of his friends and family in Alola, Ash has a new adventure ahead of him with the Powerpuff Girls Z and his Pokémon fighting crime and saving the world and being a good future husband to Blossom. What will happen during those times? You'll find out! AshxBlossom
1. Announcement

Hey everyone, I'm back with another Pokémon and Powerpuff Girls Z crossover where Ash has a new adventure ahead of him with fighting crime and saving the world from evildoers in New Townsville. I hope you enjoy this story and there will be more coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 1

The first chapter take place after Ash leaves Alola and before all was said in the previous story.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR POWERPUFF GIRLS Z*

Chapter 1: Ash meets Professor Utonium and Blossom's family!

After saying goodbye to his friends and family in Alola, Ash went with his girlfriend, Blossom and her friends, Bubbles and Buttercup, to New Townsville in their dimension. Ash had his good buddy, Pikachu, with him and all his other Pokémon are in his backpack, including his ride Pokémon, Garchomp. He looked around the busy streets of New Townsville in awe.

Ash: Wow! This city's very busy!

Pikachu: (amazed) PIKACHU!

Blossom: Yep, this is our home!

Bubbles: I'm surprised there hasn't been much chaos since we left.

Buttercup: Well, in any case, we should probably bring Money Face here to the professor and have him change her back to normal.

Blossom and Bubbles: (nodding) Right!

Ash: (confused) Which professor?

Blossom: Professor Utonium, the city's very own professor. He was the one who gave us superpowers in the first place.

Bubbles: But, how are we going to get there?

Ash: (with a smile) No need to worry, girls! I got us covered. (pulls out two pokéballs, enlarges them, and tossed them) Garchomp and Charizard, I choose you!

The balls opened, and out came Garchomp and a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It was his Charizard.

Charizard: (appearing) RAAAAAWWWWWWWR!

Garchomp: (appearing) GAR!

Ash: Charizard, could you let the girls ride on your back to Professor Utonium's lab, please?

Charizard: (grunting in approval and allows the girls to hop on its back)

Buttercup: (to Charizard) You think you can carry her too, big guy? (a tied up Princess Morebucks in Charizards arms)

Ash: Alright, let's take to the skies!

Garchomp and Charizard soon took to the air with their friends on their backs, while Blossom navigates. Then, she sees a building in the almost outskirts of New Townsville.

Blossom: There it is, Professor Utonium's lab!

Ash: 'Kay, Charizard and Garchomp, prepare for landing!

Both Pokémon complied and landed safely outside the professor's lab.

After Ash returned his Pokémon, he and the girls went inside the lab. Inside, Ash saw a man wearing a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. He also saw a boy around 8 years old wearing a white lab coat and shirt and tie, and his head is circle with carefully parted black hair and big eyebrows. He even saw a robot-dog that just like any other dog, only it was cream yellow and has brown ears. It also has a violet nose and it also wears a yellow collar around its neck with a bone on it. He assumed it was Professor Utonium, his son, Ken, and their robo-dog, Poochi.

Utonium: Ah! Welcome back, girls. (sees Ash) Oh, and who might this be?

Blossom: Professor, Ken, Poochi! Meet Ash Ketchum, my new boyfriend.

Utonium/Ken/Poochi: You're new boyfriend?!

Blossom: Uh-huh! I met him in another dimension while trying to find Morebucks. Ash, this is Professor Utonium, his son, Ken, and their dog, Poochi.

Ash: Nice to meet you all. And this is my good buddy, Pikachu!

Pikachu: (greeting) PIKA PIKACHU! (jumps down to play with Poochi)

Ken: (surprised) Wait a minute! Ash Ketchum, the Legendary Chosen One, is your boyfriend?!

Blossom: (confused) Is that bad or...?

Ken: (excited with sparkles in his eyes) You kiddin'! Having a great hero that stopped the destruction of the world as the Legendary Chosen One for a boyfriend is a great honor. He's one of the coolest heroes of all time.

Ash: How do you know about me being the Legendary Chosen One?

Ken: I read about you on the multiverse page on the internet. You stopped a great disaster from happening with the help of the Legendary Pokémon, Lugia, and calmed the three Legendary Bird Pokémon of Kanto. You are amazing! Especially with your Pokémon pals by your side. (pulls out a medium-sized autograph card and hands it to Ash) Can I get your autograph?

Ash: (smiling) Anything for a fan! (signs autograph card and gave it back to Ken) And guess what? You're looking at the newest member of your hero team.

The professor, Ken, and Poochi were all shocked when they heard this.

Utonium/Ken/Poochi: Newest member?!

Blossom: That's right! Since Ash is staying in our world with me, I figured he'd make a great addition to the team.

Utonium: (pleased) Well, in that case, I'll need to make you a hero suit.

Ash: No need! (reached into his backpack and pulls out his Ultra Guardians uniform) Plus, I can use aura, which is basically my own superpower.

Utonium: (impressed) I see! Well, I can always create something so you won't have to fuss around trying to put on your suit.

Ash: Thanks, Professor Utonium! (hands the professor his Ultra Guardians uniform)

Ken: Hey, Ash, tomorrow, I wanna see what other Pokémon you have besides Pikachu.

Ash: (winking) You got it, Ken!

And with that, Ash and the girls left the lab and the girls made their way back to their homes. Ash and Blossom made their way to her house hand in hand. When they arrived at her house, Blossom opened the door and went inside.

Blossom: I'm home! And I brought a guest!

Just then, a woman with orange hair and wearing a pink shirt and white shorts came in to greet Blossom. Ash assumed it was her mother.

Mrs. Akatsutsumi: Welcome home, sweetie! And who's out guest?

Blossom: Mom, this is my new boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, and his partner, Pikachu. Ash, this is my mom.

Ash: (bowing) A pleasure to meet you, ma'am.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA!

Mrs. Akatsutsumi: You're new boyfriend?! (hugs Blossom) Oh, Blossom, I'm so happy for you!

Blossom: Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of Ash! (releases her mom's grip) Anyway, I was hoping Ash could stay here at our house with us, if that's okay?

Mrs. Akatsutsumi: Of course! Our home is your home, Ash!

Ash: Thank you, Mrs. Akatsutsumi!

Mrs. Akatsutsumi: Now, you two go and wash up, dinner will be ready shortly.

Then, Ash and Blossom went upstairs to her bedroom and got themselves situated, washed up, and went down for dinner. Ash really liked Blossom's parents! He told them all about his adventures and laughed at their jokes. After dinner, Ash helped with the dishes, then he went upstairs and went in the shower, while Blossom was in her room, in her pajamas, on her bed, reading a manga. After Ash finished his shower and dried himself off. He got dressed into his nighttime clothes which was a black tank top and gray pajama shorts and went into Blossom's room.

Ash: Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping in your room tonight?

Blossom: Ash, we're a couple, of course I don't mind you sleeping in here with me. You can even sleep next to me in my bed if you want. It'll be so romantic!

Ash happily obliged and got into bed with Blossom.

Ash: Goodnight, my Powerpuff Angel! (kisses her forehead) Goodnight, Pikachu! (rubs Pikachu's head)

Blossom: Goodnight, my handsome Pokémon trainer!

Pikachu: (replying sleepily) PIKA PI!

And with that, our two lovebirds fell happily asleep, with Blossom and Ash snuggling up against each other. It was the greatest sleep they had in a lifetime. What other adventures will these two lovebirds have? You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But there's more to come! Your minds will be blown away with these chapters. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter in my special Powerpuff/Pokémon crossover. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR POWERPUFF GIRLS Z*

And now, in with the chapter!

The next morning, Blossom and Ash were awake and ready for their day. Blossom had to get ready for school, so they can't spend the day together. So, Ash decided to go help out Professor Utonium at his lab. After kissing each other goodbye, Ash flew off on his Garchomp towards the lab. When he arrived, the professor and Ken were pleased to see him and Pikachu. Pikachu even played with Poochi while their friends talked.

Utonium: Ash, I had just finished making your special glove that will help you change into your Ultra Guardians uniform so you can be able to help the girls when needed.

He hands Ash a glove similar to the mega glove his friend Korrina from Kalos uses, but instead of a keystone, there was a large shiny blue orb in the center.

Ash: Thanks, professor! (slides on his new glove)

Ken: Hey, Ash! Do you think I can see the Pokémon you've got, please?

Ash: (rubs Ken's head) Sure thing, Ken! We're gonna have to go outside if you want to see them.

So, Ash and Ken went outside to the field area where the girls usually train in weekends. Then, Ash pulled out all of his pokéballs from his backpack.

Ash: Alright, everybody, come on out! (tosses the pokéballs)

Out came his Rowlet, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Melmetal, Garchomp, Charizard, a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker patches, red eyes with white pupils, pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head, and a short, blunt snout with a wide mouth, a pair of small, pointed teeth in the upper jaw, thick legs ending with three sharp claws, and a green plant bulb on its back, called Bulbasaur, a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle, called Squirtle, a crustacean Pokémon resembling a crab, called Kingler, a bipedal, simian Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur, called Primeape, a large, sticky, amorphous Pokémon made of living purple sludge, called Muk, a quadruped, bovine Pokémon, called Tauros (he has 30 of them), a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet, called Snorlax, a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton, called Heracross, a quadruped, pale yellow Pokémon that resembles a sauropod dinosaur with a leaf on its head, called Bayleef, a quadruped Pokémon with a long, slender body that was a dark blue-green on top, while its underside is cream-colored, called Quilava, a blue bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with well-developed jaws, called Totodile, an avian Pokémon that resembles an owl, but with golden-colored feathers, called Noctowl, a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, called Donphan, a large, dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face, called Swellow, a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon, called Sceptile, a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster, called Corphish, a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon, called Torkoal, a spherical Pokémon that consists of a black rock core covered by ice, called Glalie, a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey, called Staraptor, a tall and bulky quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back with a single, oak-like tree, three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks, and a patch of brown, resembling soil, in top of the shell, called Torterra, a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs, several gold markings adorning its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest, and a large flame on top of its head, called Infernape, an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter with a yellow collar around its neck and two blue fins on its arms, called Buizel, a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon, called Gliscor, a Pokémon that almost looks like Garchomp, but was smaller, and is primarily blue, called Gible, a Pokémon resembling a gamebird that is primarily dark gray with lighter gray markings, which consist of a heart-shaped patch covering its face and throat, two patches divided by a lacy line on its wings, and intricate stripes with dark rimming on its tail feathers and brown markings on its underside, called Unfezant (but it was a female), a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon with a shell on its belly, called Oshawott, a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon, called Pignite, a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build and a leaf-like tail, called Snivy, a bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon with saggy skin resembling trousers, called Scraggy, a thin, yellow, bipedal insectoid Pokémon with leaves on its head and leaves for arms, called Leavanny, an amphibious, bipedal Pokémon with an ovoid body, called Palpitoad, a blue rock-like Pokémon with an array of red crystals on its back and front, and a spine protruding from between its yellow ears, called Boldore, a large, bipedal crocodile Pokémon with a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail, called Krookodile, a red-orange avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon, called Talonflame, a bipedal bird-like Pokémon with colorful plumage resembling a lucha libre wrestler, called Hawlucha, and a large, draconic Pokémon that resembles a bat, called Noivern. All of the Pokémon roared as they appeared.

Ken was most amazed as he ran over to the Pokémon.

Ken: My name's Ken. Nice to meet you all!

All of Ash's Pokémon roared in approval as they met Ken. Just then, Professor Utonium ran out see Ash and Ken who was shaking hands with some of the Pokémon that have hands.

Utonium: You guys, we have a situation!

Ken: What's wrong, dad?

After leaving the Pokémon to roam the field outback, the professor showed Ash and Ken what was going on. Ash saw four humans in different sizes, but instead of the normal skin colors, they had green skin instead.

Ash: Who are those guys?

Utonium: They're called the Gangreen Gang, and they're a bunch of troublemakers who have also been affected by Chemical Z, but their effects are permanent.

Ash: Well, you're not wrong on the troublemaker part.

Pikachu: (agreeing) PIKACHU!

Ken: I think it's time we call the girls for help!

Utonium: You got that right!

Ash: I'll go too. The girls are going to need all the help they can get.

Utonium: Right!

Ash: IT'S HERO TIME!

He waved his hand over the blue orb on his glove and instantly, he transformed into his Ultra Guardians uniform.

Ash: Alright, I'm all set! I'll take Pikachu, Incineroar and Melmetal with me and use Garchomp to get me to the scene of our fight.

Utonium: Okay! Hit it, Poochi!

Poochi: Powerpuff Girls, we need you!

Meanwhile, at the school, the girls got the call and faked something to go to the nurse's office, and left the classroom, but instead of going to the nurse's office, they went to the roof of the school and they transformed into the Powerpuff Girls Z.

Blossom: (taking out her communicator) Who d'ya think it is this time?

The girls looked and saw it was...

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: The Gangreen Gang!

Blossom: Causing mischief again!

Buttercup: Let's go get'em!

Then the girls took to the skies and were flying to their scene of battle. Then, they saw Ash fly next to them on his Garchomp.

Ash: Hey, girls!

Blossom: Hey, Ashy!

Buttercup: Glad you could join the party.

Ash: (winks) Yeah! Let's get those bozos!

And with that, they flew off towards the Gangreen Gang's location. Meanwhile the Gangreen Gang, consisting of Ace D. Copular, Ivy, Lil' Arturo, Grubber and Big Billy, were causing chaos in the streets of New Townsville.

Ace: Yeah! Rip it up!

They were having the time of their lives. But that soon changed when an Aura Sphere was launched out of nowhere at them stopping them.

Ace: Alright, who did that? (looks up with his friends)

Ash: (on Garchomp) Prepare for trouble from beyond the beyond!

Blossom: Make it double double, as we share a powerful bond!

Bubbles: To protect the world from devastation!

Buttercup: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Ash: To denounce the evildoers with truth, justice and love!

Buttercup: To beat all the baddies from the stars above!

Ash: Ash!

Blossom: Blossom!

Buttercup: And Buttercup!

Bubbles: Bubbles, that's right!

Buttercup: Team Powerpuff Girls save the world at the speed of light!

Bubbles: Surrender now, or prepare to fight all of us!

Pikachu: (finishing the motto) PIKA PIKA!

Ace: Well well well, if it ain't the Powerpuff Girls and a new face too.

Big Billy: Must be new around here.

Lil' Arturo: Uh-huh!

Ivy: You know, he looks kinda cute.

Ace: (to Ivy) They're the enemy, so stop talking sense.

Ash: (landing with the girls) You better surrender or you'll be sorry!

Ace: HA! Like neck we will! Let's get'em!

Then, the Gangreen Gang leaped into action to attack. But Ash had a little trick up his sleeve.

Ash: Pikachu, use Electroweb!

Pikachu: (using Electroweb) PIKA! PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU PI KA!

The Electroweb caught the Gangreen Gang and pinned them to the ground. But Big Billy managed to break them out of the web. The girls then took their chance to attack. Blossom attacked with her yo-yo, Bubbles attacked with her bubbles, and Buttercup attacked with her hammer. When the Gangreen Gang was weakened, Ash took the opportunity with his Incineroar.

Ash: Let's do this, girls! Altogether! (places Incinium Z in his Z-Ring)

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Yeah!

Ash: Let's go, Incineroar! (starts doing his Z-Move with the girls copying his movements) Time to power up! Burn the ring down to the ground…

Ash/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: With fiery flames of determination! (finishing the pose) Now, use Malicious Moonsault!

Incineroar complied and unleashed its signature Z-Move that is only compatible with the move Darkest Lariat. It somersaulted in the air and did a flying-press-like landing on the Gangreen Gang, knocking them out in the process.

Ash/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Alright, we did it!

Ash: I'll take these troublemakers to prison, you girls better get back to school and quick.

Buttercup: Way ahead of you, Ash!

Bubbles: See ya later, Ash!

Blossom: Thanks for helping us, Ashy!

Ash: No problem! I'm always happy to help.

And with that, the girls went back to school and Ash brought the Gangreen Gang to New Townsville prison and dropped them into their cell.

Ash: Another day saved, thanks to Ash Ketchum and the Powerpuff Girls Z! Seems that our new lives as superheroes will be a new adventure for us, huh, Pikachu?

Pikachu: (agreeing) PIKACHU!

Then, Ash went back to Professor Utonium's lab to tell him how the fight went. What other adventures will our hero have with his new life as a superhero. You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued…

Well, how d'ya like that? I used Team Rocket's motto and revised it to sound like the Powerpuff Girls very own motto. Pretty neat, right! There's more chapters yet to come. So until then, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, everybody! Here's the next chapter of my very special crossover. In this chapter, let's just say that the girls are in for a special surprise. I hope you enjoy it, because it's gonna be great.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR POWERPUFF GIRLS Z*

After a few days of fighting bad guys in New Townsville, like Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and even Sedusa, who of which tried to flirt with Ash, but Blossom gave her the what-for for trying to flirt with her man. Now, it was the weekend and the girls are hanging out at Professor Utonium's lab with Ash and his Pokémon outback in the field.

Each of Ash's Pokémon had taking a like to each of the girls and the professor's son and pet. Snorlax, Oshawott, Donphan, Squirtle, Corphish, Glalie, Gible and Pikachu liked Blossom because of her fun personality, that, and she and Snorlax both like eating. Leavanny, Bayleef, Torterra, Gliscor, Noivern, Bulbasaur, Palpitoad, Noctowl, Swellow, Torkoal, Kingler, Muk and Totodile liked Bubbles because of her kindness and compassion towards others, that and she and Leavanny both have a sense of fashion. Garchomp, Incineroar, Melmetal, Charizard, Sceptile, Staraptor, Scraggy, Snivy, Buizel, Pignite, Hawlucha, Krookodile, Boldore, Heracross, Quilava, Unfezant and Primeape liked Buttercup because of her readiness for battle and her toughness. Ken personally liked all 30 of Ash's Tauros, one of which let him ride on its back. Lycanroc and Poochi both liked each other because being dog-like, they had the personality to play like dogs.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Professor Utonium was working on a little something new for the girls while Ken was surveying the city for any bad guys. Now, Professor Utonium had this one thought he wanted to try, and that was to have the Powerpuff Girls have the ability to use Pokémon attacks from each of Ash's Pokémon. For Blossom, she'll have Fire-Type moves, Bubbles will have Water-Type and Ice-Type moves, and Buttercup will have Grass-Type, Rock-Type and Fighting-Type moves. Since Ash has Fire types, Blossom will use moves like Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Eruption, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Flame Charge, Fire Pledge, Fire Blast, Fire Fang and Blaze Kick. Since Ash has Water and Ice types, Bubbles will use moves like Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Bubble, Bubble Beam, Crabhammer (with her bubble wand, of course), Aqua Jet, Ice Punch, Icy Wind and Ice Beam. And, since Ash has Grass, Rock and Fighting types, Buttercup will use moves like Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Solar Beam, Bullet Seed, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Synthesis, Energy Ball, Leafage, Seed Bomb, Sandstorm, Stone Edge, Rock Blast, Rock Throw, Accelerock, Counter, Mach Punch, Focus Punch, Close Combat, Brick Break, High Jump Kick, Focus Blast, Revenge and Seismic Toss. Using each of the DNA samples from Ash's Fire, Water, Ice, Grass, Rock and Fighting types, he made them into three separate serums, one for Blossom, one for Bubbles and one for Buttercup. When they were complete, he ran out to tell the girls and Ash the news.

Utonium: Ash! Girls! I have great news!

Blossom: What's that, professor?

Utonium: You might not believe this, but, after collecting the DNA samples from Ash's Fire, Water, Ice, Grass, Rock and Fighting type Pokémon, I was able to create three viles of serum containing the DNA of each of the Pokémon. For Blossom, Fire-Type moves. For Bubbles, Water and Ice type moves. And for Buttercup, Grass, Rock and Fighting type moves. I even built this ray gun with three blasters so it will send the energy into each of you. And it will merge with your White Z-Ray effects.

Ash: (amazed with stars in his eyes) Wow! Science is so amazing!

Buttercup: Not to mention being able to use Pokémon attacks will be so cool.

Utonium: (as he places the viles in the ray) I'm glad you agree! Now, I'll need Ash to move out of the way, and you girls to transform stay perfectly still.

So, Ash moved out of the way of the line of trajectory and the girls transformed into their superhero forms and stood perfectly still. The professor aimed the ray at the girls with its three blaster tips and fired three colorful beams of light at the girls. One was red, the second was a mix of blue and light periwinkle, and the third was a mix of green, brown, and brick red. It hit the girls giving them a boost in their power. When it was over, the girls felt like they were stronger already.

Blossom: I feel like I'm on fire, mentally not physically.

Bubbles: It feels like we've been given a power boost.

Buttercup: Well, I feel awesome! Whaddya say we test out our new powers with a target practice?

So the girls were face to face with some cardboard replicas of their enemies with targets in the center of them. First up was Blossom, as she readied her new powers.

Utonium: Try doing a Flamethrower attack.

Blossom: Okay! (inhales) FLAMETHROWER!

Blossom shoots a stream of fire from her mouth hitting the Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Gangreen Gang replicas. Blossom was amazed at this!

Blossom: (excited) Wow! So, cool! I've got fire power! (ignites her fists and does a back to back Fire Punch attack at the air)

Bubbles was next in line for the new-powers test.

Utonium: Try doing Hydro Pump through your bubble wand

Bubbles: Okay! (takes out her bubble wand and it swirls with water) HYDRO PUMP!

Bubbles fires a massive stream of water from her bubble wand and it washed out the Sedusa and Morebucks replicas.

Utonium: Now try an Icy Wind!

Bubbles: Okay! (inhales) ICY WIND!

She blows a freezing wind from her mouth blowing away the Rowdyruff Boys replica.

Bubbles: (amazed) Wow! Water and Ice powers are so amazing!

Last but not least, was Buttercup to try out her new powers with her hammer in hand.

Utonium: Try using your hammer to conjure up a Leaf Storm attack.

Buttercup: Alright! (spins her hammer over head like a baton and leaves were brought from the trees in the surrounding area) LEAF STORM!

Buttercup launched the leaves at the replicas of Him and the Amoeba Boys, blowing them away in the process.

Utonium: Now slam your hammer to the ground for a Stone Edge!

Buttercup: Right! (lifts her hammer up over head) STONE EDGE!

She slams her hammer on the ground and glowing pillars of stone rose from the ground heading towards the cardboard replica targets, destroying the Duchess Morebucks and Powerpunk Girls replicas in the process.

Utonium: Now for the tricky bit. (presses a button as a tennis ball shooting robot rose from the ground) Try doing a Counter attack to knock back the tennis balls.

Buttercup: Easy enough! (readies herself)

The robot activated itself and shot some tennis balls at Buttercup.

Buttercup: (takes action) COUNTER!

Her body glows red as she knocked back all the tennis balls being shot at her hitting the robot with twice the power destroying it in the

Buttercup: Aww, yeah! This is awesome! Think of all the goals I can block with my new power.

Ash: You girls were amazing for your first try using Pokémon attacks.

Blossom: And it's all thanks to the one man who helped made it possible with the help of his Pokémon. (kisses him)

Buttercup: Watch out, baddies! Because here comes the new and improved Powerpuff Girls Z!

Ash/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: YEAH!

And so, having new Pokémon attack powers added to their previous superpowers, our heroes are more ready than ever for what ever bad guy they'll face. What other adventure will our friends have now that they have new powers. You'll find out! As the journey continues!

To be continued…

Well, how d'ya like that? I had the Powerpuff Girls be given the same kind of attacks as Ash's Fire, Water, Ice, Grass, Rock and Fighting type Pokémon have. Pretty cool, am I right? But there's more cool things to come. So, until next time, get into the PokéPuff Girls funk!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, friends! It's time for another chapter of my very special crossover. Get ready, because this chapter is going to be great.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR POWERPUFF GIRLS Z*

Later that day, the girls, still in their superhero forms were watching tv with Blossom snuggling close to Ash. They were watching a football game that's happening in New Townsville.

Buttercup: Hey, Poochi! Got the popcorn yet?

Poochi: Coming now! (brings in a large bowl of popcorn for Ash and the girls to share)

Just then, the professor and Ken got an alert on their monitor.

Ken: Ash! Girls! We've got trouble!

Ash: (running over with the girls) What's wrong?

Utonium: Take a look for yourself!

The professor shows them the monitor viewing three boys the same color as the girls, but they were more bad than the girls.

Blossom: It's the Rowdyruff Boys!

Ash: Not them again!

Bubbles: They're causing trouble again!

Buttercup: Well, they'll be in for a surprise when they see the new and improved Powerpuff Girls Z.

Ash: You're right, Buttercup! Let's get'em! IT'S HERO TIME! (waves his hand over his power glove and instantly transformed into his Ultra Guardians uniform)

Soon, the girls took to the skies with their flying abilities, while Ash rode on Garchomp's back. Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Butch and Boomer were causing chaos in the town park, knocking over trash cans and spilling the garbage and scaring the animals like the squirrels and birds. They laughed as they did so

Brick: Ha ha ha! Soon, we'll be taking over this park for ourselves!

Butch: The only ones allowed here are the Rowdyruff Boys.

Boomer: Yeah!

Just then, an Aura Sphere was shot out of nowhere and hit the ground in front Team the Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick: Hey, whose the wise guy!

Buttercup: Over here, you terror tots!

The Rowdyruff Boys looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was their enemies.

Butch: Not you!

Boomer: Who said you could come here?

Brick: You girls are nothing but trouble!

And cue the motto of Ash and Powerpuff Girls Z!

Ash: Prepare for trouble our middle name!

Blossom: And make it double, it's a high stakes game!

Bubbles: To protect the world from devastation!

Buttercup: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Ash: To denounce the evildoers with truth, justice and love!

Bubbles: To beat all the baddies from the stars above!

Ash: Ash!

Blossom: Blossom!

Buttercup: And Buttercup!

Bubbles: Bubbles, that's right!

Buttercup: Team Powerpuff Girls save the world at the speed of light!

Bubbles: Surrender now, or prepare to fight all of us!

Pikachu: (on cue) PIKA PIKA!

The Rowdyruff Boys stared at them for a moment. Then, they laughed at them.

Brick: (laughing) Seriously, what a bunch of dorks.

Butch: (laughing) Yeah! Dorks with cooties!

Boomer: And who's the new guy? Your boyfriend?

Brick: I wouldn't hang around with these girls if I were you, dude. They've got cooties!

Ash: (angry) Well, at least I have respect for girls, not like you troublemakers would know.

Butch: Ooh! Look at you, defending those girls! Let's teach'em a lesson!

Brick fired spit balls from a straw at Ash and the girls, Butch threw cotton swabs at them, and Boomer threw a smelly sock at them like a boomerang!

Buttercup: That ain't gonna work this time! (glows red) COUNTER!

Buttercup's Counter attack bounces back at the Rowdyruff Boys causing them to dodge them all willy nilly.

Buttercup: Now, get a load of my STONE EDGE!

She slams her hammer on the ground and glowing pillars of stone rose from the ground and hit the boys.

Blossom: How's about a I gives you a side the FLAME CHARGE!

Blossom burns brightly and charges at them, tackling them hard!

Brick/Butch/Boomer: THAT'S HOT!

Bubbles: How about I cook you off with an ICE BEAM!

Bubbles fires an Ice Beam attack from her bubble wand freezing the Rowdyruff Boys in solid ice.

Butch: (frozen) I need gloves!

Ash: Pikachu, girls, let's finish them off!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Right!

Ash places his Electrium Z Crystal into his Z-Ring and he and the girls began to do their Z-Pose.

Ash: (finishing the pose with the girls) Go, Pikachu!

Ash/Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: (shouting) HERE WE GO, AT FULL POWER! USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC!

Pikachu launched a powerful electrical attack that is the Gigavolt Havoc and it caused an explosion, sending the frozen Rowdyruff Boys flying!

Brick/Butch/Boomer: (frozen) At least we don't have cooties!

(Twinkle)

Buttercup: Buh-bye, Terror Tots!

Blossom: That was awesome!

Ash: We were awesome! Now, whaddya say we get some dinner? I'll buy!

Blossom: Oh, Ash, you're such a gentleman! And that's why I love you! (kisses Ash)

Buttercup: Ugh! Could you get a room, you two!

Bubbles: I know the best place where we can get noodles from!

So, the girls flew off with Ash following on his Garchomp to their favorite noodle place. And they feasted on their favorite kind of noodles, without Noodlehead to criticize their way of eating noodles. After they are and paid for their meal, they all went home. Bubbles and Buttercup flew home, while Ash and Blossom ride on Garchomp back to Blossom's house. After getting ready for bed, Ash and Blossom were talking.

Blossom: Ash, I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me and my friends, those Rowdyruff Boys really don't know the meaning of respect.

Ash: I did it because I love you, my Powerpuff Angel.

Blossom: And that's why I love you, Ash Ketchum!

Ash: And I love you too, Blossom!

Then, Blossom started kissing his neck and laying on top of him. Then, they started kissing passionately in the lips, as they removed their clothes. What happened after that, I'll let you imagine it because if younger kids read this, they'll be asking questions for days.

And so, once again, the day is saved! Thanks to Team Powerpuff Girls! What other adventures will they come across and villains will they face? Find out next time! As the journey continues…

To be continued…

Buttercup: Alright, a slumber party! And this time with Ash Ketchum! It's gonna be awesome!

Blossom: Let's just hope there won't be any ghosts about!

Ash: (demonically) Well, Blossom, you're wish has just been cancelled!

Bubbles: Oh no! Ash is possessed!

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ash: (laughs) Next episode of Ash's New Adventure: "Slumber Party of Terror!"

Buttercup: (ticked) I'm gonna kill ya, Ash Ketchum! 


End file.
